Down Time
by Shrimpmeister
Summary: Set in the days after "Future's End", when The Doctor and Kes found themselves with plenty of spare time, and found a way to fill it. This is my first bit of Trek fanfic, please read, enjiy and review! Rated M for mature content and some strong language.


"And these are my quarters" said Kes, with a smile.

It had been two days since Voyager's adventure in the 20th Century, and most of the crew were busy working through every ship's system, on the explicit orders of Captain Janeway, looking for any ill-effects from their time-travel journey or the trip through the time-portal. Those that were not crawling through Jefferies Tubes or crouched over tri-corders or computer terminals were catching up on sleep, or grabbing food in the mess hall. Everyone appeared busy, except Kes, and The Doctor.

As one of the more critical systems, B'Elanna Torres had prioritised her check of all of the Doctor's subroutines and holographic projection systems, and all had checked out. He had then run a full diagnostic throughout Sickbay, and all systems had reported as fully functional.

After that, he had found himself with nothing to do, and the newly acquired mobile holo-emitter which they had brought back with them from Starling's lab gave him more scope to explore. He very quickly found himself lost amongst the corridors, and after a pleas for help, Kes had volunteered to show him around.

She'd started with the various scientific stations, such as Astrometrics, Engineering, and even her hydroponics lab in the cargo bay. However, these were also the centre of much of the diagnostics activity, and there simply wasn't room for a guided tour at the same time as half the inspection panels lay on the floor, being pored over by B'Elanna and Ensign Vorik.

So the tour took a more unscientific turn, and ended up outside the door to Kes' quarters, on deck 3.

"Come in for a while, Doctor?" asked Kes. "I have some recordings from some of the Earth transmissions we were monitoring which still need reviewing, and it would be nice to do so with some company. I've tried watching them alone, but I find that I can't concentrate properly. My mind wanders, and I worry that I've missed something important."

"Of course, Kes. I'd be delighted to" replied The Doctor. He was…. well, it still felt a little strange to think of his having feelings and emotions, but – as much as it is possible for a holographic simulation – he was loving his new freedom.

Stepping through the door, The Doctor felt the need to compliment Kes on her quarters. He'd seen the interior of other crew accommodation, and all had displayed some personalised effects that reminded them of home, or made them feel more comfortable. Mr Tuvok had some Vulcan wall hangings, a kal-toh board, and some aids to meditation. Tom Paris had replicated himself a collection of images – surprisingly from the era they had recently visited. These adorned the walls, and alongside his uniforms hung a most eclectic range of leisure-wear.

Kes's quarters were perfect for his observation of her character – warm, inviting, friendly, and gentle. The colours that projected from light sources placed in alcoves around the room allowed for brightness, warmth, and freshness in turn, and she had programmed the computer so that any one of a number of settings can be instantly set at her command, giving the feeling of space and light, or a smaller, more intimate setting.

Kes gestured to the seat by the window, and walked over towards the replicator.

"Kes mix number 324" she said, and the replicator fizzed into light momentarily, leaving a tall stemmed glass with a colourless liquid inside.

She turned to the Doctor. "Would you like anything?" she asked.

"I'm not sure that the replicator can handle holographic beverages" the doctor replied, "However, I am able to interface directly with the computer and… well …. " He raised his voice slightly. "Computer, I'll have what she's having. A Kes mix number 324, please!"

He held out his hand, and the molecules shimmered briefly, refocusing on a hand that held a drink identical to the one Kes had just replicated. To the sound of Kes giggling softly in delight, he raised his glass in salute to her, and took a sip. It was a little stronger than he was expecting, and he asked what 'Kes mix number 324' was.

"Something called a 'vodka martini'" she replied, sipping her own drink more carefully. "We saw one in a transmission about a man who appeared to be a Government Operative of some kind. It was all he drank, other than a sparkling wine called Champagne."

She sat next to him, and kicked off her shoes.

"Shall we?" she asked, and not waiting for a response, she reached over to a padd that sat on the edge of the table. Picking it up, she tapped a few commands, and a large view screen materialised on the far wall. The left side of the screen contained a listing of the transmissions that had yet to be classified.

"The transmissions have been wonderful to view and classify, Doctor" said Kes, clearly enjoying the task that Captain Janeway had set her and Neelix. "We have some that have been identified as portraying works of literature from as much as six hundred years ago, there are recordings of events we now know to have been of great historic significance in Earth's history, and there are others that appear to serve no purpose other than entertainment. It's fascinating…"

"Have you decided which transmission you would like to watch today, Kes?" asked the Doctor, delighting in his friend's obvious joy.

"Actually, I do" replied Kes. "There are some that I'm really having difficulty in classifying. I can't work out whether they are educational, or meant for entertainment. Also, it isn't clear to me whether I've been looking at actual events or a fictional re-creation. Perhaps you could help me?"

The Doctor smiled, happy that he would be able to assist Kes in her task.

"Of course, I'd be delighted to help in any way I can, Kes." He replied.

"Thank you, Doctor" replied the Ocampan. "This one is an example of what I mean." She tapped out a quick command on the padd, and the view screen flickered into life.

The Doctor was immediately aware of what they were watching. On the view screen, three humans were sat outside a dwelling, on a sun-filled day. It was clear that they were not simply acquiring a tan, however, because all three were nude, and the single male was in a very obvious state of sexual arousal. This had not passed unnoticed by the two naked females, although they appeared as interested in the physical attributes of each other as they did their male companion. They were engaged in what appeared to be some kind of competition, to see which of them could fit the largest proportion of the male's enlarged penis into their mouths. The scientist part of the Doctor calculated that of the two, the blonde female would most likely emerge as the winner of such a contest. However, what he found most intriguing was the overall effect that viewing this transmission appeared to be having on his mind. As a hologram, he was supposedly impervious to the emotional response to erotic imagery, although as ship's physician he was well aware of the concept of pornography and its effect on the human emotional response centres. However, he began to recognise some of the effects sparking in his mind, and had to admit that this was an intriguing new aspect to his recently-gained freedom and autonomy. He turned to mention this to Kes, but froze before he could utter a word.

The petite blonde alongside him was clearly under the influence of the scene before her eyes. On the view screen, the actors had rearranged themselves, with the brunette positioned above the male, his penis firmly engaged within her vagina. The blonde female was crouched before her two colleagues, alternately licking the man's scrotum and the female's clitoris. Kes appeared incapable of turning away from the scene, and had unwittingly begun to run her left hand over her covered breasts, whilst her right hand had somehow found an opening into her uniform and was moving slowly between her slightly parted thighs.

The Doctor realised that being found in such a position would be embarrassing for Kes, so he silently sent a command to the computer to secure the door and mute communications channels. However, he found himself drawn into the sight before his eyes. Watching Kes was more erotic and far more arousing than watching the actors on the view screen.

Strange, unfamiliar feelings began to stir within him. On a subconscious level, he knew that it was foolish, and that he ought to leave Kes to her pleasure in private. However, he recognised the need – he wanted Kes. He knew about sex, of course. On an intellectual level, he knew more about sex than anyone else within fifty thousand light years of their present position, most likely. But he'd never experienced it, never felt the need to explore the physical sexual act for himself. Had he thought about it before, he would have simply transferred himself to a holodeck and treated the entire episode as an intellectual exercise – research, you might call it.

But this was so very, very different. The young woman before him was real. Oh, she was so real. He could smell her arousal now, the pheromones from her body mixing with the perspiration from her skin. Yes – he wanted her. But how? What should he say? He tore his gaze from her body and looked at her face, and was shocked to see that she was looking directly into his eyes. She did not stop her caresses, and the look on her face made her desires clear. Kes reached up with her left hand, looped it around the Doctor's neck, and slowly, yet firmly, pulled him down towards her mouth.

As their lips touched, it was as if all that the Doctor knew about humans and humanity became just so much 'book knowledge'. What he believed he knew about the physical, emotional and psychological aspects of a kiss became woefully inadequate compared to the experience itself, and he gasped aloud. Kes chose that moment to push her tongue inside his mouth, and pull him closer.

The kiss lasted for less than thirty seconds, but The Doctor disbelieved his internal chronometer. Surely more time had passed, he thought. But thought wasn't the focus now. Kes took his hand and guided it to the side of her uniform, and prompted him to unfasten the clasps that held it together. As the last one fell open, she stood, and her uniform dropped to the floor, leaving her naked before him.

This was no actress on a view screen. The two that they had been watching (now busily licking each other's vagina whilst the male watched) were enhanced, painted, powdered parodies of the male 'ideal'. Kes was far more than that. Her slender frame was in perfect proportion, her breasts small but firm and topped with bullet-hard pink nipples, her torso was supple and curved inwards before flaring out slightly at her hips, and like all Ocampan females, there was no covering of hair between her legs to hide her obvious arousal. And she was here, with him.

She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Computer…. Remove the uniform of the Emergency Medical Hologram."

Kes had wondered how this might go, how he would look, how he would react. She need not have bothered. It was clear that his arousal matched hers, and that his computer generated body was as willing and capable as her own.

She glanced quickly at the view screen, as if to verify her next actions, and then dropped to her knees before The Doctor. She placed her hand gently around his penis, and opened her mouth. As she closed her lips around the head, The Doctor gave an involuntary gasp.

Kes started to slowly move her head back and forth, engulfing more of him with each stroke. She knew that she would only fit barely half of his length inside her mouth, but that seemed to be ample, given the noises he was making.

After a minute, she pulled away, and noted the disappointed groan. But she had something else in mind. She stood and moved him back to a seated position, and quickly straddled him. Reaching between their bodies, she grasped him and guided him inside her.

The heat that he felt was overwhelming. If he had thought that her mouth was wonderful, then this was nirvana. She was slick and gripped his shaft firmly with her muscles, and as she started to rise and fall, he reacted instinctively, gripping her waist and leaning forward to bring his mouth to her breasts.

Kes began to moan louder, and then began talking in a way the Doctor had never heard from his friend before. He realised that she was repeating some of the phrases they had heard on the transmission, and that this was very clearly not the first time she had watched this particular broadcast. And although it initially seemed strange to hear such language from the usually gentle and placid female, her encouragement to "fuck her harder" and the graphic descriptions of the feelings of "his cock in her cunt" pushed him further and further into a sexual frenzy that he never believed he would experience, or need to experience.

Finally, she began to shudder in her orgasm, and he was somehow able to send a command signal to the holo sensor on his arm to replicate his own climax to coincide with hers. It felt like the culmination of a lifetime's study, with all the knowledge and understanding gained from a thousand texts and countless research papers all being rendered useless against a single, ten-second explosion of light particles deep within the secret, dark recesses of his friend's body.

Kes slumped forwards, breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. She lay against his skin for a minute or two, and then whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Doctor….. I know you'll say that it's impossible, but…. I love you."

There was a slight pause, and then he replied.

"This morning, I would have believed that it wasn't possible, but now? After this, I believe you, Kes. And I think I love you too….."


End file.
